Second Games
by Planet Mads
Summary: Sequel to First Meetings. The family of Elrond have come to stay at Mirkwood. But when the children go into the winding passages under ground things begin to go wrong. As they find a dark creature which is set on destroying all elves.
1. Discovery

Author's notes: This is a sequel to First meetings, I do hope you enjoy it and I'd be happy to listen to your feedback.

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings and characters belong to the great master Tolkien.

Second games.

            Greenwood was still apart from the slight breeze every now and again. The sun was shinning brightly for a change as recently it had been getting darker and darker. A lone elf was walking down the corridor in the halls of Greenwood. A normal elf wouldn't have heard the almost silent scuffling of someone following them or the whistle of a tunic as the owner moved. Bu then again this was no ordinary elf. With a small cry the spy attacked his prey. The "prey" turned round and caught the attacker round the middle. Holding the squirming elfling at arms length.

"Little Greenleaf what are you doing?"

"I'm ambushing you Ada. What does it look like?"

Thranduil smiled at his son, before he pulled him into a hug.

"I didn't do very well did I?"

"Actually Legolas you did wonderfully. The only reason I knew you were there is because I'm King."

Legolas pulled a confused face at his father. Who smiled, turned and walked down the corridor.

"Because I'm King I am connected to the forest. I hear things that hardly anyone can hear. You too will hear them one day."

"But I'm not going to be King, Beren is."

"It's not if you're King but if you are of royal blood or Married to one of Royal then you can hear it. As you grow you will hear more and more."

The bright smile on Legolas's face told him that his son was very happy. Well he was about to become even happier.

"Do you want me to tell you something Legolas?" He asked as he set his son on his shoulders and carried on down the winding corridors.

"What Ada?"

"We have some visitors arriving today. Me and your mother forgot to tell everyone. Marya was very annoyed with us as she has to start cooking now and she said she hadn't the right ingredients."

Legolas giggled, quickly covering his mouth with his hands.

"Did she yell at you Ada?"

"No, but she nearly did."

Legolas giggled once again, and then lay his head on top of his fathers. Thranduil smiled, he loved to hear his children laugh, in his opinion it was the most beautiful sound in Middle-earth. Along with Máraran's laughter of course.

"Tell me Ada, who is coming?"

"Hmmmm, maybe I shouldn't tell you."

"Oh please Ada please! Legolas be good if you do."

Thranduil picked his son up so he was hanging upside down facing Thranduil, "Not good. Better than usual."

Thranduil laughed and turned Legolas around and tucked him under one arm as he pushed a door open. The blonde cried out in delight a who was sitting in the family room.

"Elladan! Elrohir!" He kicked his legs until his father put him down and racing over the blonde launched himself at the twins. The three landed in a pile on the floor, giggling helplessly. Máraran walked in, Beren and Lúthien trailing behind her. When they saw the three they squealed and jumped onto the pile, laughing along with the others. Their parents smiled at their antics, when they had first come back all five children had been rather depressed and upset. So after being home for two months and not being able to stand their sad faces any longer their parents decided it was time for a visit.

"Come on let's go and play!"

Scrambling to their feet they ran out the door.

"Well that just ruined your plan."

"Pardon Elerossë?"

"I thought you and Elrond agreed that you were going to keep and eye on them. And seeing as they just ran out the door without a single, 'Don't do any thing dangerous' or a 'Don't play tricks and attacks people'. I'd say they're about to run wild."

Their parents all pulled a face, sometimes a child being to sweet got the better of you.

"Well, why don't you and Glorfindel find them and keep them out of trouble." Thranduil said and turning to his guests he gestured to the door and they left.

"I shouldn't have opened my mouth should I?"

"Nope."

            They had been there for a week and so far caused complete havoc on Greenwood. Elerossë and Glorfindel were presently sprawled over a couple of sofa's with ice being held to their heads. Laughter filled the air as five elflings sprinted across the grounds. Throwing themselves onto the ground, under a huge birch they giggled to themselves.

"What should we do now?" Elladan asked staring into the bright blue sky. Beren who had dozed off, focused his eyes and stared at the twin.

"I don't know. We've done everything I can think of doing."

"How about the tunnels?"

"What are the tunnels?" Elrohir asked rolling onto his stomach to stare at Legolas.

"The tunnels, are underground beneath the palace. When Sauron was alive and fighting, the people of Mirkwood lived under there for fear of being killed. There are halls, sleeping areas and the dungeons."

"I didn't know you study at all Legolas?"

The blonde shrugged sending Lúthien a shy smile. "They sparked by interest so I read about them."

"Oh little brother," She laughed, "Will you ever stop surprising us?"

"I doubt it." Elladan said flashing a wolfish grin, "I doubt we will ever work out what goes on behind that pretty face of his!"

"Hey!" Legolas cried out as the others burst into laughter. He scowled at them which made them laugh even harder as Beren said he looked like their father. The blonde's eyes began to fill with tears as he looked at them, his bottom lip trembled. Lúthien stopped laughing instantly and pulled her brother into her arms.

"Legolas don't cry. We didn't mean it."

The blonde looked up all traces of sadness gone from his face and an evil smirk replaced it. Lúthien worked out he had been pretending and threw a fit.

"You rotten thing." She wailed, pushing her brother away from her.

"Now who's upset."

She stuck her tongue at him and crossed her arms holding her head high.

"Now now young ones" Elladan teased, "Be good." Brother and sister glanced at each other before knocking the twin over and tickling him until he screamed for mercy.

"Now that that's finished shall we go to the tunnels?"

            Beren tentatively took a step forward, after sneaking back in and locating some torches they had made their way to the huge door that separated the tunnels from the palace. The air was dense and extremely quiet down here, the musty air seemed to take over his senses and he coughed quietly. It seemed like someone had banged a gong as hard as they could. He winced slightly and motioned his friends in. The five set off, torches in hands down the passages. They seemed to stretch on forever, turning and twisting like a snake further and further down. They soon found themselves jumpy as the very walls seemed to be closing in on them. Elves weren't meant to stay under the ground for too long. They reached a set of doors, much like the ones that opened to the main hall, where all councils were held. Placing the torches gently on the floor the five set to push the door open and with much curses and straining they pushed they did so. The room was huge with a domed ceiling and pillars standing along the rim. There were seats across half of the room, raising higher and higher until they reached the last seat which was the highest of all and obviously the king's. Legolas smiled and darted up the stairs that led to the throne. The child ran his fingers lightly over the back, fingering the patterns covering it. Then with authority that he had copied off his father Legolas seated himself in it, head held high. His façade of calmness and royalty broke when Lúthien ran up and sat beside him. The others joined and soon all fives elflings were squashed onto the seat, their giggles filling the quiet halls. Once they had finished playing in the room they moved on, discovering more rooms but none as interesting as the first.

            They came across a set of doors, but the odd thing was that it had alot of locks and bolts on it. Shrugging the children began to slowly undo them.

"I don't know if we should go in there?"

"You scared Elrohir?"

The brunette flashed his twin a glare and opened his mouth to reply when Beren joined in.

"Chicken!"

"Am not!"

"Of course you aren't, we believe you." Even an orc could tell that Lúthien was being sarcastic.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Elrohir growled and he flung the doors open with difficulty and stormed through. The four shrugged their shoulders at each other and followed him through. After spending a minute or two down the passage a sense of foreboding came over them. But being the little elflings they were they ignored them and carried on. Every now and again there would be a wooden pole reaching from the floor to the ceiling, they worked out it was to hold the ceiling up. But it wasn't a part of the decorations so why were they there? Lúthien had just ventured this question when they entered a room, water hung in the air and the stench of rot filled their nostrils. At the other end of the room was a hole, which didn't look like it was meant to be there.

"This place is collapsing." Elrohir whispered his eyes darting around the room.

"Collapsing?"

"Yes, I was trying to tell you earlier when you call me chicken. There was a notice saying 'Danger do not enter'."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because you wouldn't let me."

A sudden crunching noise cut anymore retorts off and slowly a creature emerged from the shadowy hole. It was bent over on all fours much like an orc. It had a small black scaly body and claws on the end of his arms and legs. It's head had a short snout and a fork tongue whipped out as it stared at the children. It's black horns glimmered in the firelight as it took a step towards them.

"Where's Elerossë when you need him?"

They stared at it for a few seconds before Elladan let out a shuddering breath, "What do we do?"

"Run."

"Good idea."

They turned and bolted from the room, they could hear the clatter of claws on the stone floor as it followed them. They cried out and the second they were out the door they turned and slammed it. They could hear the creature's frantic screams as it scrambled at the doors trying to get to them. Breathing deeply the children bolted the door turned and ran back up the passages.

            Thranduil was talking with the other Three parents. Trying to work our what to do about their children. When the elflings in question ran in, yelling their heads off.

"Quiet down! What is the matter?"

"There's a monster!"

"Where?"

"In the tunnels we - "

"I thought I banned you from going in there?"

"Well you did but - "

"Why did you disobey me?"

"There was nothing else to do but father there's - "

"Beren I don't want to here it!"

"I agree with your Father, Beren" Máraran said, standing up with her hands on hips, glaring at her children, "I'm disappointed in all three of you."

Her children gazed down at the floor, the guilt welling up inside of them. Sighing Elrond took to his feet, "Tell me you two, did you know it was out of bounds?"

"Yes."

  
"Then why did you still go."

"Because we were bored and - "

"You have to remember your responsibilities, you can't disobey me and your mother or Thranduil and Máraran."

"Go to your room, supper will be brought to you."

"You two as well."

Nodding the five elflings walked out the room, heads bowed. The door slammed shut behind them and they glanced at each other.

"What should we do?" Elladan asked.

"Wait until they're not angry with us and then tell them." Legolas whispered, blinking back his tears. Lúthien slipped a comforting arm round her brother's shoulders and they walked off down the corridor.

~*~

            Down in the underground passages of Mirkwood a loud cracking sound rang out. A pair of red eyes poked out of the gloom. After hours of smashing into a half bolted door it had finally given way. It smirked slightly, he would have to thank the elflings.

_To be continued . . ._

**_First chapter finished. What will happen now?!_**

Characters guide.

Mirkwood.

King Thranduil: Legolas's father.

Queen Máraran: Legolas's mother.

Crown prince Beren: Legolas's brother. 

Princess Lúthien: Legolas's sister.

Elerossë: Captain of Mirkwood, good friend of Thranduil.

Rivendell.

Lord Elrond: Lord of Rivendell, husband of Celebrian.

Lady Celebrian: Best friend of Máraran. Mother of Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen.

Elladan: First of the twins of Elrond and Celebrian.

Elrohir: Second of the twins of Elrond and Celebrian.

Glorfindel: Elven lord, advisor and good friend of Elrond.


	2. Capture

Author's notes: I am writing this story and a digimon one as well so updates may be slightly slower.

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings and characters belong to the great master Tolkien.

Second Games. Chapter Two.

            Legolas sniffed slightly as he stared at the moon from his windowsill. He had been locked in his room and a maid had brought him his food later. He could escape by climbing down the tree in front of him, but he didn't want to get into any more trouble. The face of his disappointed father swam into view, and the words he had said rung round his head. He groaned and curled up into a ball, maybe he was a bit naughty but there was something dark down there, something that needed to be got rid of. If only they would listen. His eyes unfocused and he slipped into sleep, his body relaxing as it forgot all about the worries he had felt moments before.

            The sun landed on the form of the sleeping elfling curled up on the windowsill. But the child didn't stir, he was having much needed sleep. However one can't stay asleep when someone is shaking you awake. His eyes focused on Elerossë's grim face.

"Prince, don't sleep on the windowsill. You may fall out."

He turned and strode towards the door, he paused and without turning back to face the child.

"You are to go to your study room. You, your siblings and friends shall be working there today."

The second Elerossë left Legolas burst into tears. Even Elerossë was disappointed in him, they never were the best of friends but he had always called him little one or  my young Prince as a nickname. Lúthien came in, her own eyes bloodshot, she had also received the same treatment. Maybe it wouldn't have meant anything to somebody else, but the children took it to heart. Everyone was annoyed with them, and all they wanted to do was tell them something was down there. The other three arrived moments later all looking crest fallen, they huddled together on Legolas's bed. Fighting off the feelings that threatened to make them break down completely.

"Lateness shall not be accepted."

Glorfindel and Elerossë stood in the doorway. Lúthien pulled herself from everyone's grasp and walked over to the door. She glowered at the pair and holding her head up high she walked past them. The others followed suit, stalking past them and down the corridor.

            Hours later the five were writing out _I shall not disobey _and had been since they had sat down. They stopped when their parents walked in, their faces held great disappointment. They sat down opposite their children, eyes fixed on them.

"For the next month you shall spend every morning here, writing whatever you have been told. However if you play another trick you shall not be spending any time with each other for the rest of the twins stay."

"Ada?"*

"Yes Beren?"

"We know we shouldn't have gone down there but there is something there."

"Yes it's black and scaly!"

"It has horns."

"And bright red eyes."

"It walks like an orc!"

"Enough!"

The five children looked up at Thranduil. But it wasn't the king that spoke but Elrond.

"If it isn't bad enough that you went down there but now you lie to us? You shall not do this. You shall all spend the rest of the day in here." He hissed and turning he stormed out, the others followed, shooting their children disappointed looks before vanishing through the door. So it was with much contempt that the elflings went back to writing, this time with an added _nor shall I lie._

            A group of five tired children made their way down the corridor, the only time they had seen the sun was when her rays had poked through the window. She had now vanished behind the hills and the moon had taken her place.

"What was that?"

"What was what 'Ro?"

"Didn't you hear it?"

A clattering reached their ears, and the five froze.

  
"It's coming from over there!"

Elladan cried out, pointing to their right. They raced down the corridor, and turned into a room. Lessien, who was on the cooking staff was carrying a huge pot of soup over to the other side of the room. But the creature they had seen yesterday was creeping up behind her, she hadn't noticed. Beren reached over and plucked one of the spears from the wall. The other's all followed suit except for Legolas who had his eyes fixed on Lessien.

"Go."

Beren whispered and the elves darted across the room. Lessien was just putting the soup on a shelf above her head when Legolas slammed into her knocking her out of the creature's path. Lessien screamed as the bowl landed on her head, but no one paid her any attention. Beren slammed his spear on the thing's head, it growled at him and ripped the weapon out of elflings hand. Beren ducked as it swiped it's claw at him. Lúthien stabbed at it, her spear head sunk into the creature. It spun round ripping the spear from her hands and it hit her, she flew across the room and slammed into the wall. Pulling the spear out of it's side it flung it at Legolas. He ducked, but not fast enough, his shoulder was hit painfully as the spear pinned him to the wall. The twin both brought down their weapons at the same time on it's head. It left no damage, but the twins received some. It cut their spears in half with a swipe of it's claw. And whacked them over their heads with it's tail. The sound of hurried feet reached the room's occupants ears and it turned and fled. The children's parents and advisors ran in and stopped dead. Lessien pulled the bowl off her head and glowered at them.

"Your Majesty, your children just attacked me!"

"But Ada it was the monster!"

"Enough with this monster business. Go to your rooms!"

The children slunk out the room, heads bowed. Everyone turned and started apologising to Lessien except two. Glorfindel and Elerossë stared at the scene before them. They watched as the other five left the room before they turned and walked over. The blonde picked up half a spear and examined the end.

"This wasn't broken but cut." He commented running his hands over the groves. Elerossë sighed and frowned when he noticed something on the floor.

"Look here Glorfindel" He whispered pointing to the floor which was covered in soup, apart from a few black splodges leading in a strait line away to the other side of the hall and out the opposite door. Bending down he dipped his fingers in it and held it to his nose.

"Blood, smells rather like orcs."

"Do you think the children could be right?"

"Possibly, we need a bit more evidence though."

And turning Elerossë ran out the room, Glorfindel following him.

            Glorfindel tutted as he dug through the dirty laundry in front of him, they were in the washing room.

"Why are we doing this Elerossë?"

"They must have changed their clothing before bed."

"Point being?"

"I think Legolas was hurt."

Glorfindel went back to searching and minutes later pulled the elflings green tunic out. It's left shoulder was covered in blood.

"Should we tell them?"

"They will tell us to stop being stupid and send us from the room. They are fed up enough as it is."

"So what do we do?"

"Our jobs. Find out what it is and kill it."

            So an hour later Elerossë and Glorfindel were still pouring over books. They weren't going by much, just what they heard the children say earlier. So far they had found nothing. Glorfindel felt like giving up, he looked over at Elerossë and had to admire his spirit. When it came to protecting the royal family nothing could stop him and that was what he was doing. Nothing could stop Glorfindel from protecting Elrond and his family, but he was better at the fighting part than searching through the library for information. Usually Elrond would be the one to figure out what it was and Glorfindel would be the one to work out who to kill it then would.

"I found it!"

"Pardon?"

"The only thing that fits all of the children's descriptions."

"_mor gurtha*_

_These foul creatures were created by Sauron but only few were used. But when they were, they were deadly. Created to do one thing, kill all elves. They have senses which lead them to the elven race, they are smart and fast creatures. They are believed to be instinct but there might be a few that escaped us and are to be treated with extreme caution._"

Before he could continue a scream pierced the air. A child's scream. They glanced at each other before they ran from the room, Elerossë dropping the book as he went.

Lúthien had just finished brushing her hair and turned round to climb into bed when she something in the shadows. She rubbed her eyes and when she opened them she found herself facing a pair of red ones. She opened her mouth and screamed. Baking away as fast as she could. She didn't get very far as she found the creature had thrown itself at her. It slammed into her stomach and she was thrown into the wall for the second time that day. Her body couldn't take it and she found the world going black.

            Legolas jumped from his balcony to Lúthien's, a small dagger in his hand. He met Beren on the balcony, and the pair walked in. The room was pitch back and it took a few seconds for their eyes to focus. That was all it took, a tail smashed into their heads. They stumbled forward and spun round, too see nothing. It struck Legolas what was going to happen.

"Duck!"

The pair dropped to the floor just in time, the creature's tail swung over their heads. It growled and pounced, digging it's claws into Legolas's back. Beren raised his dagger but found that the creature's tail had curled round his neck. He chocked and dropped his dagger reaching for the tail and beating his fists against it. A war cry rang out and two elflings launched themselves at it. Two daggers sliced across it's back, causing it too howl and let got of Beren and Legolas. The blonde pulled himself to his feet, but Beren didn't move. Legolas dived for his brother, happy to find that he was alive just knocked out. The twins were fighting off the creature, slashing wildly with their daggers. But it proved useless as while it kept them at bay with it's claws it lifted a chair with it's tail and threw it at them. They both ducked, it slammed it's claws into their heads, and they crumpled on the ground. It turned it's red eyes to Legolas who didn't seem to noticed as he was tending to his brother. Lifting it's tail it slammed it across the back of Legolas's head. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dropped to the ground.

            Glorfindel flung the door to the twins bedroom open, they weren't in there, he saw Elerossë rush past him to Beren's door. He pulled it open and slammed it shut. Glorfindel joined him and the pair pulled open Lúthien's door, a mor gurtha like the one in the book was holding a limp Legolas in his hands. He glared at them before jumping out the window, the pair gave a cry and raced over to the window. It ran off into the forest, gone before the two could even utter a single word.

"What now?"

"We must tell them" Glorfindel whispered, bending down and picking up the children's daggers from the floor, "And hope they do not take it to badly."

Elerossë snorted, that wasn't going to happen.

            "Your Majesty?"

Thranduil turned to face his Captain who looked a lot paler than usual.

"Yes?"

"The children were right, the monster - "

"Please do not tell me you have fallen to one of their tricks. You know they used to make pretend spiders and scare most people off, because of the realistic looks."

"Well, unless their realistic version can move and carry one of them off unconscious into the forest then I would agree with you."

"What?" Thranduil whispered, turning and staring at him.

"Why don't we start at the beginning?"

Glorfindel said, his eyes washing over the other three in the room as well. So a half hour later four elves looked as if the world had come to an end.

"We didn't believe them." Elrond muttered through his hands, "They kept trying to tell us and we just punished them."

"One can not wallow in guilt now, unless you wish to never apologise to them."

Elrond stared at Elerossë in disbelief.

"Do not look at me like that. You may be an elf lord and I may be the Captain of a neighbouring Kingdom and have no right to speak to you in such a manner but I'm doing it for your own good."

"Tell me, how is insulting me going to help?"

"Unless you understand the dangers you are not going to take action."

"Glorfindel, we are going to take action."

"It doesn't look like it."

The elf glowered at his advisor and was about to speak when the blonde cut him off.

"Telling you everything will be alright shall not get you off our arses. The four of you shall sit here wishing that you had never said anything and how much you would have wished to have said goodbye. If you move you shall not have to say your farewells. So get up and think! We can not sit here!"

They didn't speak just stared at the pair like they were a spirit of some great god.

"Now that that is sorted we shall carry on planning."

Elerossë commented and the two stood up and left the room.

            Legolas moved to rub his eyes and found that he couldn't. He opened his mouth to tell Lúthien and Beren it wasn't funny when he found his mouth was gagged. Blinking desperately the elf focused on the ground in front of him. His head was sore and he felt like he needed more sleep then what he had had. The grass in front of him was slipping in and out of focus. Wait, grass? Looking up he realised that he was in the forest, his friends and family lay around him. Tied and gagged as well, then all the painful memories came back and he wished they hadn't.

"So the little blonde is awake first."

Legolas twisted around to get a good look at the speaker. And his mouth went dry.

"I don't need all of you. And I might as well kill you to show I have no mercy." It whispered as it's claw started it's descent towards Legolas's chest.

To be continued . . . .

Elvish translations.

Ada: Daddy 

mor gurtha: Black death.

Characters guide.

Mirkwood.

King Thranduil: Legolas's father.

Queen Máraran: Legolas's mother.

Crown prince Beren: Legolas's brother. 

Princess Lúthien: Legolas's sister.

Elerossë: Captain of Mirkwood, good friend of Thranduil.

Rivendell.

Lord Elrond: Lord of Rivendell, husband of Celebrian.

Lady Celebrian: Best friend of Máraran. Mother of Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen.

Elladan: First of the twins of Elrond and Celebrian.

Elrohir: Second of the twins of Elrond and Celebrian.

Glorfindel: Elven lord, advisor and good friend of Elrond.


End file.
